


John's First Time

by littleblackbow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, all-dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated porn. All-dialogue, and the boys are noisy when they're doin' the nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's First Time

"You've stopped. Why have you stopped?"

"It's tight."

"Of course it's tight. The sphincter muscle is one of the tightest muscles in the--"

"No, I mean, I think I should go a little slowly inside the first time so you can adjust."

"So I can adjust?"

"Okay, so I can adjust."

"Nnnnnnh... John."

"It's... hah... it's all in."

"There... hah... that wasn't too bad. Are you going to move?"

"Of course, I was just."

"Then start moving."

"I'm moving. I'm starting, okay! I... it's... it's just very tight. And hot."

"You're telling me."

"Yes, I'm telling... telling you. Fuck."

"Astute obser-- AHH! observation. John. Do that again."

"Do what? Move? Move like... like this?"

"AAAH! YES GOD YES AGAIN."

"You're really fucking sexy when you arch your back like that, Sherlock. Move your hips up."

"Can't. It's too..."

"Here. Legs over my shoulders. There."

"God, that's good."

"I'm going to start going faster."

"YES. Faster, John. Please."

"God, this is good."

"Better than you OGODYES! ... than you expected?"

"Better. It's good. It's better. hah. yes better."

"When I said I'd prepare... myself, John, I was ... wasn't expecting you to be... AAAH! Yes, God. Fuck."

"Wasn't expecting me to be what?"

"So big."

"What?"

"Don't stop. Why did you stop? Don't you dare stop, John Watson."

"You thought I'd be small?"

"Please, John. Please more."

"I'll show you just how 'small' I really am."

"AAAAH! HARDER YES!"

"How's that for... oh, God, Sherlock. Fuck."

"Fuck yes! More!"

"Why are you grabbing the sheets? Touch yourself. Bring yourself off, Sherlock."

"Want to make... make it last."

"You're turning purple. Your cock is bright red and... fuck if I don't want to taste it."

"John..."

"To hell with it. Hold on."

"Good God, man. give a chap some warning."

"I did. Fuck. Sherlock, I'm... I'm going to come."

"Already?"

"You're very tight, very hot, and Fuck if I don't want to come inside of you and then suck you off. Is that quite alright with you?"

"..."

"Fuck, Sherlock!"

"Yes!"

"Unnnnnh.... Hah... hah... Oh, GOD!"

"John, are you alright."

"Hold on... still. Still coming."

"John."

"God, Sherlock. That was... that was... mmmmmph..."

"GOD JOHN! YOUR MOUTH!"

"... Good. So good."

"Fuck. Harder. Suck harder."

"Like this?...mmmmmm"

"God, John, you'd better... I'm... Fuck, I'm going to come!"

"Sherlock..."

"Gyaaaah. God, John. Oh, fuck. That was... that was amazing."

"Mmmn. It wasn't at all what I expected. Here, shove over and let me lay here, too."

"Huh? Oh, yes. Here."

"Mmm. Ta mate."

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"I thought you were straight."

"Hmm? Yeah, me too. Well, I guess we were both wrong about something."


End file.
